


Be My Sunshine

by scarmellia



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, 30 days of markjae, M/M, every chapter has their own warning mentioned in author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmellia/pseuds/scarmellia
Summary: Mark didn't know he was staring, until their eyes met.The boy smiled, eyes curved into the most beautiful shape Mark found himself drawn into."You're beautiful," Mark blushed as he found himself said that out loud."Good morning to you too," the boy said after a small laugh, reaching his hand for a handshake,"My name is Youngjae."





	1. 자 내 말 잘 들어 난 니가 좋아

**Author's Note:**

> #30daysofmarkjae
> 
> I'll try different writing styles for 30 days, for my drabbles/oneshot for Coco princess's parents Mark and Youngjae, aka Markjae.
> 
>  
> 
> **Cross-posting on[AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1228818/be-my-sunshine-drabbles-got7-got7mark-got7youngjae-markjae-got7markjae-30dayschallenge)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Listen to me, I like you"**  
>  Title from Got7 2014 debut ep _Got It?_ track 3, "[난 니가 좋아](https://youtu.be/pB8o0QujQ4A)" or "[I Like You](https://youtu.be/Df4rFxE4AMs)"  
> coffeeshop!au  
>  **warning: no warning, maybe warning of extra caffeine and mention of jackbum.**

"Good morning, welcome to Marco!" Mark said as he heard the door chimed, without lifting his head.

"One iced americano," the voice sound DEAD. Mark lifted his head with his sample smile, facing the boy with a pair of eyebags hanging on his mask covered face, "You sounded like an iced americano won't be enough for your day."

"Nah thanks, I would order expresso if i could stand the bitterness," the boy finally looked at Mark for the first time, and Mark could feel his heart beating so hard, it could escape his ribcage and hit the boy in front him.

It's Choi Youngjae, the boy who was in music club with Jaebum. Mark went to their club once to study with Jaebum, almost couldn't focused on his textbook as Youngjae strumming guitar and singing across the room. Jaebum found this intimidating, deliberately called Youngjae over and "teach him how to do it better". Mark knew Jaebum did it to tease his ridiculous crush, because Youngjae's voice sounded PERFECT to him.

"Mark? Jaebum's friend?" Mark almost screamed. He never knew his name could sound so good before Youngjae said it. The words rolled off his tongue like natural, like it was made for Youngjae to say.

Mark heard someone cleared his throat, the guy behind Youngjae stared at them like he had waited for 5 years, not 5 minutes. "Let's talk later, Mark!" Youngjae said with a wink, and Mark could feel he died more inside.

 

_The day before_

"Gimme his number pleaseeeee," Youngjae wined, clinging on Jaebum, "It's been two weeks and all I have was his name for god's sake!"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, his two best friends having crush on each other was something he needed time to get used to.

"Okay deal, I'll sing for Jackson's mixtape," Youngjae sighed, finally gave in after two weeks.

Jaebum smiled to himself, punching his boyfriend's number then handed his phone to Youngjae, "Tell him yourself, and do not take back your words. Then I'll tell you where Mark work at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	2. You know, I'm all about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"You know, I'm all about you"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 album _Flight Log: Turbulence_ track 4, "[Prove It](https://youtu.be/TfWorhyn7eA)".  
>  **warning: no warning, maybe language and fluff.**

Mark had been quiet since they finish their dinner, quieter than normal.

It was their highschool gathering, it had been a while since they graduated. Everyone was more than surprise when Mark and Youngjae showed up together. 10 years could definitely change one's appearance, but it couldn't drift away Youngjae's first love.

Youngjae was happy, maybe too happy to show off his boyfriend. Some of his classmates used to date, but none of them lasted like them.

Mark quietly killed his engine, not saying a word until he kicked his shoes off, muttering "I'm taking shower," not really care that Youngjae could barely heard him, and rushed to their bathroom.

Youngjae sighed, maybe Mark was just tired. Mark was not really a social person, he had to drag him to go outside. Or maybe it's something Youngjae done during the gathering, he noticed Mark was having a frown on his face almost through the event.

He turned on television, the apartment was too quiet to his liking, and went to their kitchen, made Mark a cup of hot chocolate. Two marshmallows, just how Mark liked it.

Youngjae finished his shower almost 5 minutes after Mark took his, he wanted to talk. He went to their shared bedroom, only found that Mark was sitting on their queen size bed, on his phone. Youngjae went to his side, and Mark lied down at the same time, like he was on cue, pulling Youngjae closer by the waist.

"Hey," Youngjae finally found his voice after few minutes of silent, "Are you mad at me?"

Mark stayed quiet for a while, Youngjae thought he might asked the wrong question.

"Just," Mark sighed, "fuck, it's stupid. I just wished you could put more attention on me."

Oh, something clicked in Youngjae's mind, his smile spread on his face just like how warmth spread as Mark touched him.

Youngjae cuddled closer, burying his face in Mark's chest. Mark's smelled like musk and vanilla, it made him sleepy, it felt like home.

As he drifted off, he could hear Mark's voice, "I just love you so much, I don't think I'll ever be full of you."

"I love you too," Youngjae smiled as Mark planted a kiss on his hair. They didn't need to prove anything, they knew they love each other, and it wouldn't change in another 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	3. You see me 나를 봐 모든 게 멈춰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grimreaper!au. Mark remembers nothing of his past life, except a smile that makes him fall in love over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"You see me, look at me, everything stops"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2014 album _Identify_ track 8, ["달빚" or "Moonlight"](https://youtu.be/llby0K47Djo).  
>  **warning: angst and death(like, one of the major character is grim reaper ffs, of course there's people dying)**

_1650_

"Youngjae," Mark was lying on the white bed, his white hair almost blended together with his bedsheets. He was holding the boy who was sitting beside him, his wrinkled hand in contrast to Youngjae's white and smooth skin.

"Never mind," Mark smiled, saggy skin around his eyes folded into beautiful creases, "I'll just tell you later."

He closed his eyes with a smile, Youngjae stared as his tears fell.

"Don't cry, love," Youngjae heard Mark's voice from behind, "Do what you should do."

Youngjae turned his head, Mark's wrinkle disappeared, black hair with a blinded smile, just the way like when they first met.

Youngjae swallowed his hiccups, allowed Mark to pull him to an embrace.

"Say it," Mark said under his kisses, planting on Youngjae's skull, over and over.

"Tuan Yi'en," Youngjae pulled himself away from his love to face him, "born September 3rd, 1563. Can you, confirm this for me?"

 

_1805_

Youngjae finally found him, seeing his face after more than a century, Youngjae was overwhelmed by his feeling. If he had a choice, he wouldn't want to meet his love under this situation.

The army was coming. Many grim reapers gathered, and Youngjae was one of them.

Mark was holding his nieces in his arms, comforting them that they would be alright. His thin clothes already drenched by their tears, they were all trembling.

He didn't know how did it happened, he realized he was dead almost immediately when he saw his house was on fire, and he was standing on the fire, watching his burnt body hugging two pieces of charcoal like corpse.

He prayed, wishing his nieces would feel no pain as they faced death, like he did.

"Tuan Yi'en," Mark didn't realize someone was standing beside him, it sounded strangely familiar. He turned to face that guy, and the sad face made him confused.

"Born September 3rd, 1782. Can you confirm this for me?"

"Yes?" Mark tilted his head, "should I know you?"

Youngjae looked him in the eyes, with a sad smile, "I am grim reaper, and you can call me Youngjae, Mark."

Without warning, tears burst as waves of past life memories hit Mark. He silently bumped his head with Youngjae's, clutching his coat as tears fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't found you earlier, I'm sorry," Youngjae was a sobbing mess too.

"Hey," Mark managed to sound normal as tears dropped, he palmed Youngjae's face, wiping away his tears gently, "I'll find you next time, I promise. Just remember to give me a smile, I live for your smile, beautiful."

"Youngjae," Mark made Youngjae face him, "I love you."

 

_1902_

Youngjae found Mark when he was playing hide and seek with his friends, he was sitting on the tree as Mark climbed up the tree.

7 years old Mark sit beside him, grinning at him, he wondered if Mark could see him, and he smiled back. Mark grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, giggling, "you found me!"

Youngjae didn't know growing up with his another half could be so satisfying. He made sure to take part in every events in Mark's life, having Mark in his hand until Mark finally grew old, like how he do when they first separated by death.

It was like déjà vu, seeing Mark young again after all these years. "I guess, see you in next life?" They didn't cry this time, instead, they were smiling in front of the door of reincarnation.

"You are my last, Mark," Youngjae intertwined their fingers, taking off his hat with another hand, "let's go in together," He pulled Mark close for a kiss, "I can't wait to fall in love with you all over again."

 

_2017_

Mark had learned statistics, and he knew it was not common to meet someone as attractive as the boy before him. He swore, in his 24 years life, he had never felt his heart beat this fast before.

That guy was leaning against the library's book shelf, eyes on his book. He was in an oversized sweater, and a skinny jeans. Mark didn't know he was staring, until their eyes met.

The boy smiled, eyes curved into the most beautiful shape Mark found himself drawn into.

"You're beautiful," Mark blushed as he found himself said that out loud.

"Good morning to you too," the boy said after a small laugh, reaching his hand for a handshake,

"My name is Youngjae."

The world stops as Mark saw something familiar in Youngjae's eyes, he smiled and reached out his hand, "Mark Tuan."

He knew he would fall in love with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	4. 널 떠나지 않아

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I will not leave you"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Youngjae and Jaebum's performance on _FLY tour_ , "1:31am", composed by 2jae  
>  **warning: basically no warning, except jerk!Mark, and Markiepooh friend-zoning our Sunshine, and minor 2jae+markson.**

Mark was a shy 5 years old boy, shy to say korean, and shy to make new friends. It took Youngjae a month of broken english and stupid jokes to finally made Mark talk, and smile.

Mark giggled, pitch higher than how he sounded when his talking, and Youngjae didn't mind to look dumb as long as he could listen to that sound everyday.

 

Mark was an awkward 8 years old, great academic results but still didn't know how to communicate with human. Except that kid from Hong Kong, Jackson. Mark always laugh when he spoke with Jackson, in their common language, sometimes English, sometimes Chinese. 

Youngjae didn't like how Jackson laugh, it's high pitch like a scared kitten, and very annoying. He also couldn't stop glaring at Jackson whenever he saw him at their secret base behind Mark's house, he felt like Jackson was snatching his Mark away.

Mark grinned, eyes narrowing as he look at Jackson as he talk, and Youngjae wished Mark could look him this way, too.

 

Mark was a lost 12 years old, refusing to say a thing to anyone when Jackson went back to Hong Kong. Youngjae's heart dropped when he opened the door, revealing a boy staring blankly to the front.

Mark smile, a sad smile that made Youngjae more heartbroken than his tears. Youngjae pulled him to an embrace, ensuring Mark he would never leave him as Mark's tears drenched his shirt.

 

Mark was a confident 16 years old, sound grew deeper and muscle defined, making Youngjae's heart fluttered sometimes, especially when he was playing soccer, spilling his energy and charm as he running on the field. Everyone cheered as Mark goaled, Mark blew kisses to the audiences, and Youngjae beamed as he saw Mark just invited him to their after party on his phone.

Mark smirked, knowing that girl wouldn't reject him, wiggling his eyebrows at Youngjae before he leaned in to kiss her, and Youngjae didn't remember how the rest of the party went. He woke up with a headache on an unfamiliar bed in the morning, then he saw Jaebum came in with a water and a painkiller.

 

Mark was an unreadable 19 years old, sometimes kissed Youngjae on his cheek, sometimes intertwined their finger as they shopping. It's not like Youngjae didn't like skinship, but he always did that kind of thing with Jaebum, who was his boyfriend. Every Mark's touch made his heart beats like crazy, and Jaebum could see it.

"He doesn't like you like I do, but you love this guy anyways," Jaebum told Youngjae after he mentioned breaking up. Youngjae knew he was right, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Mark scowled, eyeing Youngjae in worry, but Youngjae insured he would be alright as he wiped off his tears. Then Mark hugged him, "never mind, I would never want you to leave me anyways." Youngjae could only smile bitterly as he said that.

 

Mark was a smitten 25 years old, Jackson was back, and they fell in love like they were each other's last piece in a puzzle. Jackson was a great guy, and Youngjae knew he could count on him to take care of Mark, but he couldn't help feeling jealous.

Mark chuckled, radiated with happiness as Jackson put a ring on his finger, Youngjae hid his tears on Jaebum's shoulder.

"I thought he would be the one for you," Jaebum finally talked to Youngjae after they met at Mark and Jackson's wedding ceremony, "but I guess I wouldn't want it happen anyways, I just can't forget you."

 

Mark was an honest 32 years old, sitting in their childhood secret base with Youngjae, beers on the floor.

"You know, I used to have a crush on you," Youngjae said after his eighth beer, "No, I used to love you so much, it hurts."

Mark didn't say a thing, he pulled his ciggarette away and blew a white smoke, making Youngjae wonder if his kiss would smell the same.

Mark told Youngjae he was divorced, voice calm and it made Youngjae worried. He grabbed some beers and told Mark to meet him at their place, and maybe he forgot to inform his boyfriend who was still sleeping.

"You know, I'll still won't leave you, right?" Youngjae sighed, ignoring the incoming call which was obviously from Jaebum, "no matter what."

Mark smiled, a knowing smile that made Youngjae realized Mark knew everything all along.

"Never mind, I would never want you to leave me anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	5. 바람이 왜 이렇게 상쾌한지

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Why is the wind so refreshing"**  
>     
> Title from 15& 2014 single ["티가나나봐" or "Can't Hide It"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wp-L75pgT0) (you can hear JB and Jackson's voice in this)  
>  **warning: no warning**

_First law of motion: An object at rest will remain at rest unless acted on by an unbalanced force. An object in motion continues in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force._

Mark thought his life was like cycling at 15km/h on a lane at countryside, effortlessly yet still moving, accompanied by beautiful sceneries.

Mark liked it this way, he like feeling the wind caressing his skin as he move, and having energy to speed up occasionally.

He didn't expect he would be tripped over by a rock on the road.

A boy ran to him, a Maltese in his arms, "are you okay?"

Mark shaked his head, and the boy reached out his hand, hugging the puppy with another, "Hello, my name is Youngjae, and this is Coco!"

 

_Second law of motion: Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The greater the mass (of the object being accelerated) the greater the amount of force needed (to accelerate the object)._

"No thanks, me and Coco can walk ourselves," Mark compromised, but still cycle slowly, not too far from the beautiful boy and the white puppy.

He talked to Youngjae, joked a little, hoping he would relax with Mark's accompany, and maybe finally agreed to hop on the back of Mark's bike.

Youngjae did, and although it's hard to maintain his usual speed with the adding weight, Mark sure worked hard, with Coco licking his hand from the front basket, and Youngjae's hands on his waist.

 

_Third law of motion: For every action there is an equal and opposite re-action._

"Thank you so much, see you around?"

Mark saw Youngjae bit his lip, so he pulled Youngjae by waist, closing their distance. He kissed Youngjae on his forehead, slowly penetrating his words to the boy. When Mark pulled away, he saw Youngjae batting his lashes, then Youngjae kissed him on the lips.

Mark could redefined happiness, it should be a kiss on your lips by a cute boy with a cute Maltese running around you, which Mark would gladly repeat again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because Newton's law of motion is really hard, I'll explain it for you in example and how it's related with Markjae.  
>  **1st law of motion** : it's like you cycle for a while, then let it go, the bike will still move, until something stops it; Mark was getting used to a fixed schedule, and Youngjae appeared.  
>  **2nd law of motion** : the effort you made for one people on a bike is less than one people+adding weight(grocery, a dog, a human); Youngjae was not interested, so Mark kept pushing, and Youngjae finally moved a little.  
>  **3rd law of motion** : for stronger example, you feel pain when you punch a wall, the force you hit the wall hits back; Mark put effort, and eventually Youngjae bought it, and he loved back.
> 
> sorry for making this looking like your physics homework.


	6. 바람이 왜 이렇게 상쾌한지

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae couldn't get enough of his first meeting with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"I want to see you all the time I rewind the time"**  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 ep _Flight Log: Departure_   track 5, "[Rewind](https://youtu.be/P2wUlU1SaAA)".  
>  **warning: no warning.**

Youngjae hoped God wouldn't punish him for this.

Youngjae watched as the hand on his watch moving anti-clockwise,he continued to turn his crown until he noticed it already 9. He looked at his window, the day was bright, like it was that morning, then he pushed the crown back.

Youngjae normally wouldn't do this, he felt like he should be spending his time like how normal human do. Not today, just not today. He met this boy this morning, when he was going to get his morning coffee as usual, and the scent brushed his shoulder as he was going to go home.

The boy apologized, without looking up. Youngjae murmured it's okay, then he pushed the door and walked out. 

But that boy just wouldn't get out of his head, Youngjae could still smell him, and his small voice saying "m' sorry" seemed to replay in his head.

 

Youngjae went in the coffeeshop few minutes later than last time, and just in front of the boy in the line.

"Hey, Youngjae," the barista, Jaebum, who was his best friend, greeted him with the same line, "usual?"

"With an extra shot of caffeine," Youngjae answered the same. He shouldn't choose to repeat Wednesday, Wednesday was the busiest, he had class until 6 and had to tutor on 7 for three hours. He was thinking to rewind a whole day just to sleep.

Youngjae handed Jaebum his money, and let the boy order while he waited for his drink.

"Good morning!" Jaebum greeted, "do you need recommendation?" He offered when that boy lingered too long on the menu.

The boy scratched the back of his head, and let out a shy smile, "Yes, please," and God, it's cute.

"Well you can try our winter special, ginger latte, it's a warm taste with a hint of ginger," Jaebum recited the line as how his was taught, credit to Jinyoung, "okay, I'll have that, make it to go please," chirped the boy.

"Your name please?" "Mark."

"Youngjae-sshi! Your vanilla macchiato is ready!" Youngjae took his cup, offered the barista a small smile, "Thanks, Jackson."

"Bye, Jae!" Jaebum looked up from changing, and the Mark looked at him too, making Youngjae fled as fast as he could.

He went home and decided to skip class this time, to get some sleep.

 

The third time he repeated the same Wednesday, he got in the line just behind Mark.

“Dunno what to order?" Youngjae started talking when Mark stuck on the menu again. Mark startled a little before he answered in a small voice, "Yea, it's my first time here."

"I'll be having vanilla macchiato, but the winter special looked great too." Jaebum lifted an eyebrow at Youngjae, and Youngjae winked at him.

"Okay, I'll have the winter special," Mark said in a small voice, "Thanks..."

"Youngjae! Twae Youngjae!" Youngjae answered too quickly, he sounded weird, making Jaebum bursted out laughing.

Mark took his reached out hand, "Hello Mr Twae, I'm Mark, Mark Tuna."

 

They sat down, talked a little with their drinks on table. Mark learnt that Youngjae's full name was actually Choi Youngjae, and told Youngjae his surname was Tuan, he was a Chinese, that just moved in that neighborhood, and he wrote his phone number on Youngjae's wrist.

 

They held hands on their third date, kissed on the fifth, and Youngjae would never admit the day he liked the most was the first day they met as he rewound it again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	7. 딴 사람들 뭐라해도 난 오직 넌데

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Whatever other people say, it's only you for me"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Yugyeom's solo track on soundcloud, ["그대로 (The way you are) (Prod. Effn)"](https://soundcloud.com/yugyeom17/the-way-you-are-prod-effn).  
>  **warning: Youngjae centric fluff and shameless promoting my new favourite song.**

Meeting Mark was like adding harmony to a simple vocal, Youngjae knew he sounded good just by himself, but adding Mark made it richer, and Youngjae regretted not knowing Mark earlier.

Crushing on Mark was like singing in a noraebang all alone, no matter how you sounded, it's yourself to know. It's hard when Mark was always kind, babying him like a nice hyung, made Youngjae blushed like crazy even with a small touch.

Confessing to Mark was like sitting on rollercoaster in the dark without knowing the end. It seemed like eternity, waiting for Mark's reply, until Mark pinched his nose tip, saying "Pabo, I should be the one confessing," in a cute voice.

Dating Mark was like eating a cotton candy, so sweet you could feel it as it melted on the tip of your tongue, and lingered after you finished, making you wanted to have another.

Fighting with Mark was like fall, Youngjae could feel some part inside him died a little more as leaves fell from the tree. It happened, eventually, hurting words and tears, but always ended with hours of cuddles and make-outs, and Youngjae could feel he sink a little more into Mark each time.

Living with Mark was messy like Youngjae's dorm room back in college. Everyone was like, "How can you live in this place?!" And Youngjae just replied with a smile. It would made his day just by a breakfast Mark prepared and left on the bar before he went to work, and when Mark turned his head from Xbox when he heard Youngjae unlocked their front door. It was just the way Youngjae liked it.

Marrying Mark was like genie fulfilling his wish, he thought it would be only just a dream, yet Mark made his dream came true.

Loving Mark was like colors to a black and white world, Youngjae thought he would be satisfied with just seeing shadows for his whole life, but ever since Mark happened, he could never imagined how life would be without loving Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	8. 빠져있어 출구를 찾을 수가 없네

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mark never say what he thought, and Youngjae never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"I am completely lost inside and I can't find the exit"**  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 album _Flight Log: Turbulence_ track 12, ["니꿈꿔"or "Dreamin'"](https://youtu.be/YTQMzg-2THQ)  
>  **warning: no warning, I guess.**

Mark wanted to ask Yugyeom who was the beautiful boy walked in cafeteria with him, but he didn't.

Instead, it was Youngjae who introduced himself as he sat down on their usual table, "Hello, my name is Youngjae!" then his eyes met Mark's, which didn't leave Youngjae since he first arrived.

 

Mark wanted to tell Youngjae that he was gorgeous, but he didn't.

Instead, he just watched, as Jackson hung himself on Youngjae, and they walked past him with a loud "Hey! Mark Hyung!" as Mark just nodded and lower his head.

 

Mark wanted to tell Youngjae he was good in Math, and he could teach him, but he didn't.

Instead, it was Jinyoung who sat beside Youngjae. They saw Mark and offered him the place beside Youngjae, but Mark just gave them a small wave and took the stairs to the second floor.

 

Mark wanted to text Youngjae good mornings and good nights, but he always ended up deleting the messages he wrote and never sent a thing.

Instead, he could only feel uncomfortable when Bambam and Youngjae laughed at something they talked all night, and he wished he could understand what they were talking about.

 

Mark wanted to ask Youngjae out for a date, but he didn't.

Instead, he saw Jaebum took Youngjae's hand outside the cinema, and Youngjae pecked Jaebum on the lip. They saw Mark, and waved him over, but Mark just gave them a forced smile and a small wave, then he turned his back as his tears threaten to drop.

 

Mark wanted to tell Youngjae how much he like him, but he didn't.

He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any GOT7 songs you wanna write about (:


	9. 노력한 만큼 보답을 해줘 제발

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark likes to surprise Youngjae, Youngjae is weak for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Please reward me for my efforts"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 ep _Flight Log: Departure_ track 8, ["Homerun"](https://youtu.be/u_q58Ck3rVQ)  
>  **warning: sexual content, language, crack**

Youngjae didn't know how they ended like this.

They were watching Liza Koshy on Mark's Mac Air in the livingroom, cuddling on their sofa with way too much cushions. Somehow, they started to kiss, and Youngjae was practically sitting on Mark's lap.

Youngjae melted as Mark started sucking the skin on his neck, hands traveling under his pajamas. Mark squeezed Youngjae's butt, making him mewl and his pelvis ground forward. He could feel Mark already aroused through their thin clothes.

"Mark," Youngjae managed to pull away from their kiss, out of breath, "bed.. bedroom."

"Why?" Mark held him by his arms, blinking his eyes, "I wanna do it here."

Youngjae rolled his eyes, "We can't ..." Mark unzip one of the cushion cover and took out a condom, "We can?" "What?"

Mark shutted him up by a peck on his lips, "Just because." Youngjae only looked at him in confused, "Now..." He kissed Youngjae more passionately, and Youngjae felt he was burning and ached for more touch.

Youngjae could feel Mark's lip twitched when he grabbed the condom in Mark's hand.

 

Mark growled, and Youngjae sucked harder.

He just finished cleaning up their Mc Donalds takeout, and was making a honey lemon tea for himself. Mark was unusually clingy, lingered around Youngjae with loving eyes. He even volunteered to wipe their floor. Youngjae thought his husband was in good mood, and Mark proved that. 

Youngjae could feel Mark was close, as he grew harder in his mouth, and started fucking his mouth. He thought they were going to finish this, until he heard the clicking voice of closing the cabinet.

Youngjae looked up from his kneeling position, eyes grew big seeing Mark was pinching a condom.

Mark pulled Youngjae up, putting the condom away and kissed him as he put Youngjae on the bar. Youngjae wrapped his leg around Mark, and he could feel Mark's erection was pocking him.

"Mark, we need..." another clicking of cabinet, Mark showed him a lube, precisely, strawberry flavoured Durex, shining along with his "How 'bout this" grin.

Youngjae looked at Mark with wide eyes, "How..." and Mark ate the rest of his words, removing his pants in a swift move.

Youngjae could only feel weak as Mark planted marks on him, and their body started rocking back and forth.

 

Of all places, Youngjae could ever imagine he would be having sex with Mark on the balcony, and hell, it was not even their balcony.

They were celebrating their third anniversary in Phuket, even booked a resort with great seaview for their one week stay. They hadn't had a vacation since their honeymoon, and this trip was definitely something precious.

Youngjae was in his bathrobe, naked from last night's event. He had a tea in his hand, sitting in the hanging-cradle-looking chair. He liked this kind of nest-looking chair that seemed like it was designed for a balcony with a seaview, and Youngjae started dozed off as he rocked himself, almost poured his drink on his white bathrobe.

"Hey," Mark in his bed hair and cracked voice was something never failed to make Youngjae heart beats faster. Mark palmed Youngjae's right cheek, another hand put away the cup in his hand, and bent down a little to kiss him.

"Morning breathe," Youngjae faked disgust with a smile, "Go clean up!"

"Don't wanna~" Mark wrapped his arms around Youngjae, sitting on his lap, burying his face in Youngjae's chest.

Youngjae played with Mark's hair, they stayed for a while, until Mark looked up and started to kiss him, starting from neck, jaw, then stayed on his lips, playing with his tongue.

"God, Mark..." Mark never failed to make Youngjae feel hot, "can we continue to the bedroom?" 

"No?" Mark pulled himself away from Youngjae, and took out a condom under the plant, Youngjae could only smile in disbelief, "Mark, you're unbelievable."

"Come on, Jae," Mark pouted, "I worked so hard thinking where to hide all these condoms, give me some credits."

"Okay," Youngjae grinned, making Mark sit on his chair as he took the condom from Mark, "I can reward you, no matter how much you want."


	10. 누굴 만나는 게 좀 어려워

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved each other. Now they have to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"It got hard to date other people"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Baek A Yeon 2016 Christmas single ["그냥 한번" or “Just Because”](https://youtu.be/C3H47NTy_b4) featuring JB.  
>  **warning: angst, mention of sex content.**

_DAY 1_

Youngjae could feel sun shining on him, warm and made him sweat a little. He expected Mark to open his front door and tear away his blanket, waking him with loving laughter and kisses. Then he saw it, the wet spot on his pillow reminded him Mark hadn't been doing this for a long time, and he wouldn't be doing this anymore.

He sit up, still feeling dizzy, and hard to open his swollen eyes. Finally made it to his livingroom, he was not prepared to face the aftermath of him throwing tantrum. He closed his eyes, headache as last night's memories rushed to his mind. Youngjae was not an unreasonable man, Mark was, and he reminded himself to take a leave, just to cool himself down from frustration and maybe cleaning up his apartment, precisely everything reminded him of Mark Tuan.

 

Mark woke up on Jackson's couch, barely open his eyes without his eyelids feeling heavy. Suddenly, he had the urge of vomit, and he rushed to Jackson's bathroom, he could feel beer and vodka from last night. Jackson found Mark half an hour later, leaning his toilet and staring the empty air in front.

"Gaga," Mark looked up, "You have painkiller?"

 

_DAY 3_

"Hello young man!" Youngjae greeted the restaurant owner with a smile, then placed his order.

"Where's your boyfriend? I remember he always come with you," Youngjae was stiff for a second, then he replied the older woman with a forced smile, making her apologized for being rude.

 

"Hey Mark, I heard you're single now," Jinyoung said when they were having lunch, Mark couldn't feel his appetite anymore, "I was thinking..."

"Not interested," Then he stood up and walked to the counter.

 

_DAY 8_

"Youngjae, I think you should take a break. You were having too many overtime for almost a week."

"Yes, manager, I'm sorry," Well he could just find some other things to make him busy.

 

"What time do you get off?" A boy with dirty blonde hair approached Mark, he didn't even looked legal to be in this bar, but it's not Mark's business.

"2 hours later," Mark smirked, pulled the boy closer by his collar, "Or maybe earlier if you got drunk and I had to send you home."

 

_DAY 20_

Jaebum was walking Youngjae home after their practice. Youngjae met Jaebum some other day at Jamie's home party, and decided to join his band as keyboard. The bandmates were friendly, and Youngjae was more than happy to be busy.

"I was thinking," Jaebum said when Youngjae was searching for his keys, "Maybe we can grab a dinner tomorrow?" Youngjae thought for awhile, finally answered Jaebum before he shutted his door with a "Sure, goodnight."

 

Mark stared at the naked boy sleeping beside him, mind fuzzy and the picture of a sleeping Youngjae appeared in his mind. He closed his eyes for a long time, opened his eyes when decided to get clothed and leave before the boy woke up.

 

_DAY 30_

Youngjae was nervous. It was his first performance after joining the band, and it went through smoothly like the way they rehearsed.

Jaebum introduced him as the new addition in the end of their performance, and Youngjae saw some familiar faces cheering. Jackson, Yugyeom, Jamie, Jinwoon, everyone who was his and Mark's friends, where he thought he would lose them after he broke up with the guy but they proved him wrong. Youngjae never felt so happy since a month ago as they congrated him.

 

Mark heard from Jackson that they were going to Youngjae's first live performance. Mark would like to go, it's been a long time he saw Youngjae on keyboard. Youngjae always loved music, and he always unintentionally smiled the widest when he was on his piano.

Mark couldn't go. He excused himself that he had to work, and Jackson didn't push.

 

_DAY 50_

"Youngjae?" Mark timidly picked up his phone. It was late, and Youngjae didn't call since they broke up. Mark wonder what was happening.

"Are you friend with this guy? We are closing but this guy got drunk, and we can't wake him up."

Mark went to the bar, apologized to the owner, and picked up Youngjae. Youngjae was a cute and quiet drunk, he fell asleep right away. Mark opened Youngjae's door using the key in his pocket, then put him on the couch.

He took a damp towel to clean Youngjae up. The moment he touched the boy, Youngjae stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Hyung?" Mark could cry. It's been so long, he missed this voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't drink," Youngjae tried to sit up, but he was too dizzy. Mark tried to stop him from falling down the couch, but ended up falling down with Youngjae on his top.

It was a moment of silent. Mark could feel his heart crazily beating, Youngjae just stayed, head leaning on his chest.

"Hyung, just one day. Can you be my boyfriend for one last day? Please?" His tears was flowing, damping Mark's shirt, "I miss you, I miss you so much, I don't know how to date anymore."

"No, Jae," Mark put his hands on Youngjae's back, "I miss you too, but you have to move on."

Youngjae cried harder. He went to a dinner date with Jaebum that night, and Jaebum kissed him. It's not like he didn't like Jaebum, he liked him, but he was not ready to accept someone else in such a short time.

Mark waited till Youngjae fell asleep. He carried the boy to his bed, cleaned him with a warm damp towel. He made sure he put a cup of water and a painkiller on Youngjae's nightstand before he left.

He leaned against Youngjae's door, closing his eyes, he could feel something wet. He wanted to stay, watching Youngjae sleeping like a quiet angel, and got his hungover breakfast ready when he got up.

Sometimes, just accept what had happened. Even if it's hard, even if it hurts you as you move on. Mark knew, if he stayed, everything would happen again. They would get hurt again, Youngjae would get hurt again.

"I'm sorry, Jae."

 

_DAY 51_

Youngjae woke up with the opening of his front door. Jaebum poked his head in, carefully observing Youngjae, "Hey, you didn't lock your door."

Youngjae saw the water on his nightstand. He stared for a while before he sit up, quickly swallowed the painkiller as Jaebum approached his bed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Jaebum sit on his bed, "I got sad when you ran away, but I thought maybe you're just not ready." Jaebum held his hand, looked him in the eyes "Breakfast?"

Youngjae gave him a little smile, voice of Mark rejecting his drunk request playing in his mind.

"Okay."


	11. 바람이 왜 이렇게 상쾌한지

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"You’re more tender than spring sky and clouds"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 ep _Flight Log: Departure_ track 7, ["Something Good"](https://youtu.be/OPTawcRWQ_4).  
>  Inspired by something I wrote before  
>  **warning: no warning.**

Mark usually didn't remember where he went when he was asleep, but now, he was in the same apartment he went to last night. He could hear CNN in the background, but no one was in front of the television. Instead, a boy in strawberry blonde was in his kitchen, a cup of coffee in front him, and staring into nothing.

He was beautiful, That's what in Mark's mind.

 

Mark didn't know when it started. Everytime when he fell asleep, it seemed like his soul wander itself. He wouldn't be remembering anything after he woke up, but he knew everything in his sleep.

He never knew where he went in his sleep, how he went there. That's why he never repeated the places he went in his sleep, except this.

The boy took his coffee to the table, where he decided to stay for the night. Mark watched him drew, and threw away his sketches. Apparantly, he was an furniture designer. Mark knew nothing about design, but he could tell the boy drew it very beautiful, and didn't understand why was he not satisfied with his work.

 

The next day Mark found himself at the same place, the same CNN news in the background, and the boy no where in sight. He walked around, knowing no one would see him, then he found the boy, sitting in the bathtub. He was staring into the air, the water was steaming, but Mark didn't feel warmth. Mark knelt down one knee and lean against the bathtub, admiring the boys sculptured face, despite his naked body just in the transparent water.

Mark thought the boy was staring at him, the way he look, it seemed like he was looking at something. "Hey," the boy started talking, shocking Mark, "You came again."

"You can see me?" Mark's voice cracked. He never tried to talk in his sleep, it sounded foreign.

The boy nodded, "I thought you were some kind of burglar or thief, but you looked too unprepared, and lost," the boy smiled, "And no way you would dress in pyjamas if you planned to rob."

They talked. Strangely, it was comfortable, even when the boy was not wearing anything and Mark couldn't even make the water stir. Youngjae was someone easy to talk to. He started conversation, asking Mark his name and introduced himself. Mark was glad to talk, but didn't even himself understand what was happening, he only knew that he was not dead, just slept.

 

It became their routine. Mark fell asleep, found himself in Youngjae's apartment, Youngjae treated him like a friend who dropped by, Mark stayed until he woke up.

 

"I wish I can really know you," Youngjae said, suddenly, without lifting his head from his work, "like, in real life, we can be friends too."

"Me too, Youngjae, me too."

 

Youngjae went to one of the store that sold his product. He thought his eyes was playing on him, but he saw Mark, and Mark was sitting on his chair.

"Hello," Youngjae smiled wider when he saw Mark was startled, "You like this chair?"

"Yeah it looked nice, and it's comfy," Mark answered in a small voice, "I just moved in this city, and I'm still buying furniture."

"I can help you!" Youngjae chirped, "Did I introduced myself? I am Choi Youngjae, and this masterpiece is my design, I could get you an offer price if you want to."

 

 

"Youngjae!" Mark's secretary looked like she found her saviour, as Youngjae just walked in the company building, "Mark won't even pick up my call! We have a meeting before noon for god's sake!"

Youngjae saw Mark standing beside him, in his pyjamas, smiling shyly.

"Maybe, he is just sleeping."


	12. 나를 보는 네 눈빛에 취해 나

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I get drunk by your eyes which is looking at me"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2015 ep _MAD_ track 6, "TIC TIC TOK".  
>  **warning: no warning.**

Mark didn't know what Youngjae liked, so he ended up buying popcorns, chips, and churros with 2 cups of coke. Youngjae finally agreed to go out on a date with him, and he wouldn't ruin it for anything.

"Wow, thank you,"  Youngjae looked like his was surprise, seeing Mark buried in snacks.

Mark bought tickets for a musical film, figured the music performance major must be interested in this genre. It ended up Youngjae liked all of the snacks, but not the movie. Mark saw Youngjae was dozing off, he smiled at the cute face.

Mark quietly lifted the arm rest between them, heart beating fast as he made Youngjae lean his head on his shoulder. It's better to lean on him than to disturb others, right? Mark convinced himself.

Youngjae stirred, startling Mark. His head still resting on Mark's shoulder, chest bumping Mark's arm as he cuddled closer. Mark stiffened, he waited a minute to look at Youngjae, and got caught by the sleepy eyes.

They were so close, Mark felt a little dizzy under Youngjae's stare. His eyes darted to Youngjae's lips, it was so inviting, Mark wished they were both drunk, so that he wouldn't need any excuse to kiss Youngjae senselessly.

It was Youngjae who closed their distance, a peck on the lips, innocent than everything Mark could think of. Then he covered his face in Mark's arm, too shy to look at the smiling boy.

Mark hugged him closer and kissed his hair, couldn't contain his grin. Guess this movie was a nice choice, after all.


	13. 니 옆엔 내가 있는데 뭐가 두려워 겁이나

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I'm right here next to you so what's there to be afraid of"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 ep _Flight Log: Departure_ track 1, ["FLY"](https://youtu.be/Q4vFviZ4qw0)  
>  **warnings: no warnings.**

Mark was next to Youngjae when he first cooked. Youngjae never cooked before, and Mark knew.

Mark finished it with a smile, and Youngjae could smell the burnt.

He felt bad, but Mark just kissed him and told him he did well.

 

Mark was next to Youngjae when he tried bungee jump for the first time. He was afraid of height, Mark knew. 

Mark gave him a kiss and told him he would be waiting for him.

So, Youngjae jumped, and he couldn't forget how proud Mark was when he got back..

 

Mark was next to Youngjae when he was struggling for his graduation project. Youngjae didn't sleep for days, worrying he couldn't finish it in time, and Mark knew.

Mark made his tea and massaged him, forced him to sleep for at least 5 hours.

Surprisingly, Youngjae managed to finished, and Mark showered him with kissed, telling him he was great.

 

Mark was next to Youngjae when they were telling their parents they were dating.

Mark held Youngjae's hand under the table, ansuring him everything would be alright.

It ended up their parents already took a bet on their relationship and couldn't wait for them to get married, making Youngjae hid his blushing face in Mark's arm.

 

Mark was next to Youngjae in every ups and downs, alway kissed away his worries and made sure everything would be okay.

Youngjae knew everything would be okay as long as Mark was by his side.


	14. 맘가는대로 맘가는대로 더 갈래

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I will go wherever my heart takes me"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2017 ep _Flight Log: Arrival_ track 7, "양심없이" or "Don't Care"  
>  **warning: a little angst, Markjae friendship and shameless promotion of Got7's new songs.**

Not even Youngjae knew when it started to happen, he just knew that whenever he didn't know what to do, he would just have to follow what Mark hyung did.

He studied the same elementary school, junior high school, senior high school, he even got in the same major in the same college with Mark.

 

He thought they would be closer when they had so much similarity.

 

When he graduated and couldn't get in Mark's company, he only realised that they were two different human being, afterall.

He cried, tears bursting so shamelessly, creating a wet spot on Mark's shoulder.

 

"Two same puzzles can't fit, Youngjae. Just be yourself, someone will see that and appretiate that."

But Youngjae spended most of his life following Mark's steps, he didn't even know himself or what he wanted anymore.

 

So Mark let him followed, pulling strings to let him become his colleague, made him attend every gathering.

That was when he picked up his rusted piano skills, his love that he once locked in the closet of memories. That's how he started to sing in a pub part-time, surprisingly he had to resign from his fulltime job when he got recognised, managed to make his hobby to his job.

 

Youngjae thought his dream was to follow Mark, but he found out what he had to do was to listen to his own heart.

And yes, it went well.


	15. 내 심장은 DRUM 소리처럼 두근거려

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Coco brought Youngjae to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"My heart beats like a DRUM"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2015 so _MAD Winter Edition_ track 1, ["고백송"](https://youtu.be/gNLF7ysoc6w) or ["Confession Song"](https://youtu.be/iGnVdD0vN8o).  
>  **warning: no warning, fluffy Coco, soulmate!au**

Coco was like Youngjae's little daughter. Already 2 years having her in his life, Youngjae couldn't imagine how his life would be without this fluffy little snow white Maltese.

Youngjae wondered if his soulmate would love Coco like he did. He remembered when Jinyoung first went to Jaebum's home, he was shock to face a Siamese cat that looked like she hated him very much, but heart soften as days went by. No one could resist Nora's cuteness anyways.

Youngjae was always envy, seeing his friends having their soulmate's name on their left hand ring finger. He saw Jaebum looked neater after he met Jinyoung, or how quiet Jackson could be when Bambam was talking. He anticipated, that one day he could be whipped as his friends.

Youngjae was going to meet Jinyoung at a new pet cafe, he couldn't leave his princess, and Jinyoung liked Coco like he did. Coco was being extra active, she was small, making her easier to escape Youngjae's arm. Youngjae was chasing Coco on the street ridiculously, and he knew he was definitely going to be late.

Youngjae could only see black Adidas and black jeans when Coco stopped and started hopping around the man. He squatted down, catching his breath before he finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry, Coco is being hyper today," he caught the white puppy and trapped her in his arms, then he looked up, meeting the stranger's eyes.

He could feel his ring finger was burning. He looked at his finger, then at the man. The man was staring at him too, making his heart beating out of control..

Then the man smiled at Youngjae, eyes curving and teeth showing, making Youngjae smiled too.

He knew Coco was his daughter, she even found herself another father.

Youngjae mentally apologized to Jinyoung for ditching him.


	16. 나도 모르게 웃음이 나네

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark loved Youngjae too much to contain his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Without myself knowing, I'm smiling"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2017 ep Flight Log: Arrival track 4, "SIGN" (cowritten by our precious sunshine ARS) \\(^O^)/  
>  **warning: fluff, Mark centric.**

"Mark hyung, stop smiling, you're being creepy," Yugyeom said very loudly credits were rolling.

They were at Yugyeom and Mark's house, it was their tradition to watch movies at Mark's house on the last Friday night of a month. They still keep this, even if they already grown up, all seven of them were still together, bonding strong.

Especially Mark and Youngjae. Youngjae was a bright sunshine, and grew attractive as puberty hit him. They had no anniversary, they just got together naturally, and others didn't acted any different around them.

Bambam chose a horror movie, and took the couch with Yugyeom and Jackson. Jinyoung was sitting on the chair with Jaebum sitting on the floor between his legs, and Mark took the armchair as Youngjae sit on his lap.

Mark knew Youngjae hated horror, but he never protested when Bambam chose his favourite genre. He ended up clinging on Mark, hiding his face in Mark's neck when the film finished, making Mark smiled affectionately, almost squealed at his cuteness.

"Seriously, get a room, you two," Jinyoung rolled his eyes, Bambam and Jackson exclaimed, "Ewwwww!"

Mark looked at his boyfriend in arms, Youngjae was staring too, "Hyung," he whined, "Stop smiling, you look so whipped."

"I just love you so so so much," Mark kissed Youngjae's forehead, making the boy hid himself more into Mark's arms, ignoring the protesting voices of the boys.


	17. 僕は Finding the life, now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markjae met 5 years after they broke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I'm finding the life, now"**
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 Japanese album _モリ↑ガッテヨ（Moriagatteyo）_ track 11, "Stay".  
>  **warning: little angst, inspired by a movie I watched a few years ago and never remember the name.**

Mark could say it was his bad day. His found out his wallet was missing when he got off the plane, luckily he got his phone and passport on him, he could still get his luggage.

And it was worst when Jaebum approached him after he reported police and canceled all his cards.

"Mark hyung?" Jaebum walked to him, Mark could see Youngjae standing behind, making his heart skipped a beat, "Sorry, I overheard your calls. You can stay at our house if you don't mind? We have an extra guest room anyways."

They were not awkward, definitely not. Mark grew up with Jaebum, who he treated like his younger brother, then Youngjae joined them when he was still in braces, a cute kid with a bright smiles that captured both of their hearts.

They were not awkward. Mark and Jaebum was still the same after he went to US, and he made Youngjae to join some of their video calls. It should be awkward, seeing your two-year boyfriend became your best friend's boyfriend, but Mark and Youngjae already got over that, right?

Mark settled himself in Jaebum and Youngjae's guestroom, calling Jinyoung to ansure the boy that he was fine. Jinyoung was a protective boyfriend, but he had faith in Mark, so he only said, "Oh, say hi to Jaebum hyung and Youngjae for me, and don't forget to thank them with a dinner." Mark smiled. Jinyoung might sound bossy, but it was his kind of showing his care.

"Mark hyung?" Youngjae showed up with a towel in his hand, awkwardly standing at the door, "Your towel."

Mark knew better to talk less with Youngjae, to avoid misunderstanding. Even Jaebum would be understanding or even pleased to see them become friends again, Mark knew where to draw a line. He guess Youngjae understand that too. Youngjae avoided every chance to be alone with Mark during his five days stay. It was not awkward, not at all.

It just brought Mark a bitter smile, about how time could change their relationship or how they were careful with each other just to avoid their significant halves could feel threatened.

Jinyoung greeted him with a peck on the lips at his arrival. It was warm, like it should. "How was your trip, Mark?"

Mark had this complicated feeling, a mixture of bitter, linger and maybe homesick. But he still showed Jinyoung a small smile, "Great."


	18. 이내 망설이고

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I hesitate shortly"**
> 
> Title from Youngjae and J.Praize song, "[통화버튼(Prod.by주찬양)](https://soundcloud.com/ars333ars/arsjpraizeprodby)".  
>  **warning: no warning, idek how should i genre this shit, kinda sequel to the last one.**

"Hey," Mark greeted as soon as Youngjae got up his car, "Are you hungry? Or do you wanna have a drink?"

Mark was on a 2 weeks leaves, so he brought Jinyoung back to Korea. Jinyoung went back to his home this night, and Youngjae was saying how about catching up. That's why Mark was at Youngjae's door at 11pm.

That's not strange, not at all, but it was the first time Mark and Youngjae went out just by them two since they broke up seven years ago. Jaebum was having a meeting overseas, Mark wondered if Youngjae told his boyfriend they were meeting.

"I am thinking about coffee," Youngjae smiled while putting on seatbelt. Youngjae always had that kind of magic, his smile could make Mark melted, even after all these years. Mark smiled too, "You're lucky I knew a 24-hour coffee shop."

They had small talk on the road, about how Youngjae literally wanted to drink coffee in the middle of the night, or how Jinyoung was searching for a new house. They were not awkward at all, it was like catching up with an old friend, and indeed, they were old friends, who knew each other more then friends.

Youngjae ordered a Piccolo latte while Mark ordered an iced Americano with a shot of vanilla syrup, added Youngjae's favourite chocolate lava cake with the vanilla ice cream he craved for. Youngjae rolled his eyes when Mark insisted he should be paying, making Mark smiled, it's a good thing that they can both be comfortable around each other.

"Did I mentioned we're getting married?" Youngjae suddenly said, Mark's eyes flew to his hands, "We only talked about it, he haven't propose or anything. I can't imagine not marrying him anyways."

"Cool," Mark took a spoonful of ice cream, the cold made him shiver.

Youngjae looked at him, "You know, I thought I would never get over you," Mark stared at Youngjae, he was cutting the cake into pieces, "Until I accepted Jaebum hyung. It's awkward, at first, he was an older brother to me, but now, I can't live without him."

"Great,"Mark had finished his ice cream, started to drink his coffee. He frowned at the bitterness, opened his mouth like it's natural to accept a spoonful of cake from his ex-boyfriend.

"You still wanna eat anything?" Mark asked after they both finished their drinks. "No?"Youngjae stood up, "I'm going home, Jaebum will call afterwards."

Right, Mark reminded himself to call his own boyfriend when he reached home.

 

Mark stopped his rented Audi in front of Youngjae and Jaebum's shared apartment, and turned to release Youngjae's seatbelt out of habit. For once, he stopped at their distance. They were so close, he could feel Youngjae's coffee breath.

Mark lean in, gently kissed Youngjae's lips, he could feel Youngjae's lips smiling. He pulled away, forehead rested against Youngjae, "Choi Youngjae, I swear you'll be the death of me."

It's not like he still in love with Youngjae, Mark was sure he loved Jinyoung with all his heart. But Youngjae, this boy could just invade his innerself merely with his smile, reminding Mark they were once crazy in love, waking up the young and impulsive boy. Mark could never not weak against Choi Youngjae.

Youngjae remained his smile, "I know, hyung," Mark watched as the boy got down his car and picked up a call, obviously from Jaebum, mouthing good night to Mark. Mark heard his phone rang too,

"Hyung, you haven't sleep yet?" It was Jinyoung, voice sleepy and husky, made Mark feel warm from the inside.

"Nah," Mark looked at Youngjae's back profile, smiling, "I just finished catching up with an old friend."


	19. You make me feel like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"You make me feel like home"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 album _Flight Log: Turbulence_ track 8, ["My Home"](https://youtu.be/5EdxtIOjcSY).  
>  **warning: no warning.**

Mark is staring at Youngjae, who already fallen asleep and starts to snore softly.

So cute, that's the only thing in his mind. Youngjae chuckles, making Mark wonders what is his angel dreaming.

Mark leans closer, carefully puts his hand on Youngjae's waist.

A kiss on the cheek, Youngjae doesn't stir. Mark smiles, leans in again and kiss him on his forehead, his nose, his eyes, the mole under his eye, then he took Youngjae's hands, pampers them with kisses, every fingers and every nails, then he interlocks their fingers, feeling the warmth flowing.

"Emmm?" Mark feels the his boyfriend throws an arm around his back, enveloping him and exchanging body heat with him.

"Sleep, Mark," Youngjae's voice is low and raspy, still asleep. Mark settles himself in Youngjae's chest, smiling, and tilts his head a bit and kissed Youngjae on his jaw.

Mark can feel Youngjae tightens his embrace, and drifts off at this place he feels the most like home.


	20. 너 오늘 유난히 내게는 lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Today you are especially lovely to me"**
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Got7 2016 album _Flight Log: Turbulence_ track 13, ["Let Me"](https://youtu.be/Sj1u6fqbCmw)  
>  **warning: no warning, fluff, inspired by[ASTRO's You&Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skKy_nB5B50) lyrics.**

Mark could recognise Youngjae just by a glance of his Adidas.

Youngjae was leaning against the glass window of the restaurant they were supposed to meet up. He was wearing a dark blue jeans that hugged his thigh just right, and a black hoodie that hid his skin luxuriously. Mark made a mind reminder to scold Youngjae afterwards for wearing too little in this cold weather.

But how could he do that? Mark was going to surprise Youngjae, but the boy looked up from his phone and spotted Mark almost immediately.

Then he smiled. A smile that showed most of his teeth and his beautiful eyes slightly narrowed, a smile that reminded Mark the reason he fell in love with this sunshine.

Youngjae walked, or hopped, to Mark, naturally slided his hand with Mark's. Mark couldn't help smile back, "Are you hungry?" Youngjae nodded his head, making Mark smiled wider, "Let's get you some food then."

Mark would never feel he doted on Youngjae too much, he was too precious to be treated normally, and Mark would be more then glad to give Youngjae everything he had.

If Youngjae was the sunshine, he would always be his sunflower, always.


	21. **update**will delete after new chapter update

I don't know whether there would be anyone waiting for my update.

Yes, I failed my 30 days challenge.

No, I didn't change my love, I'm still an ahgase.

Just because it was bad, and it's still bad, I don't know when will I recover but I'm trying hard now, and nobody deserve to be affected by my mood swings.

Thank you for staying, I couldn't ask for more, and I'll finish the remaining 10 chapters when I can.

 

N.

 

21 Dec 2017 update  
It's N. Exactly 6 months after my last update, I'm going to post new chapter soon, hopefully in a week.

Thanks for staying, and thanks for waiting.

 

 


End file.
